the Hearts Of Stone
by Amber Whinchester
Summary: its about this cat named Stoneye and his quest for his clan Heartclan, the first story second one coming soon


The heart of stone

A dark gray tom was grooming himself, the bright sun not bothering his scared missing eye, his one eye glowed in the bright light a deep blue, he was waiting for his mate, Goosesong, she padded out of the nursrey, her belly swaying a bit , their kits were due any day now. "Good morning sweets." he purred , Goosesong smiled,"And to you my Honeysuckle." she purred back the gray tom smiled,"How do you feel today?" Goosesong smiled,"Fine Stoneeye." she mewed half jokingly and half Exaspertly, Stoneeye pushed her gentley,"I worry about you honey." he mewed Goosesong felt a shoot of pain she yowled,"The kits are coming!" Stoneeye yowled in surprise and went to go get Thrushbreeze, Thrushbreeze was sorting out the Catmint and Sorrel when the Deputy of Heartclan burst in,"Goosesongs kits are coming!" he gasped, Thrushbreeze nodded and grabed a stick and Rasberry leaves, She ran to Goosesong, made her eat the leaves and watched, the kits would come soon, "Alright Goosesong, push!" she mewed gentley but with feeling, Goosesong nodded and pushed, when she did a light gray tabby she-kit came out, Stoneeye nipped the sack and licked the kit roughly to warm it, it heart beated steadly, he mewed "Its alive.". Goosesong purred and yowled in pain, another kit came out, it was a black and cream tom, Thrushbreeze nipped the sack and licked it roughly its heart was beating well, she smiled,"One more Goosesong." she purred, Goosesong pushed and a dark ginger she-kit with black spots on her back poped out,Stoneeye sighed with relife, Goosesong smiled, Cedarstar was waiting outside the den to see his Deputys and sisters kits,Thrushbreeze smiled as she exited the den, she had been trying to find the right time to tell him she was expecting his kits herself, but alas, if she told him he would go bursurk, it was against the warrior code for her to even be with him all together, but eventully she'll have to tell, or else he will know from the ways she has grown, belly wise, she went to her den and finished sorting out the sorrel and Catmint.

Chapter 2

Stoneeye gathered the Warriors of Heartclan over to the middle of the clearing and waited for themto listen to him speak, Featherfall was giving him the evil eye while Goosesong padded over t him with their kits bounding over her heels, Maplekit lept and Patchkit and they tumbled in the dirt while Mistkit was being so prissy, she was calm and stayed by her mothers side, Stoneeye chuckled when he saw two of his kits playing and one not, Goosesong smiled and licked his shoulder, Featherfall hissed slightly, Robinpelt flicked his tail down her flank and purred comferting her but it did not work, Stormtail just got back from dawn patrol and reported that Brokenclan has been on the territory. Stoneeye growled, Brokenclans leader, Winterstar, was always having her warriors tresspass on Heartclan territory,"Flowerbud, take Greenrock, and Palmpatch to check on the border," Flowerbud nodded and led the 2 toms our of camp. "Ringtail, take Lionstorm and Longheart out hunting near the fer trees." Ringtail flicked her tail and led the cats out, "I'll take Pawscar and Lovingheart to see the planting of the Oak and Maples" he said swiping his tounge over his lips, he led the cats out and over the hills, the great planting was always looked forward to every year in Heartclan, where Maples and Oaks started to be planted by Squirrels, plenty of prey for the clan to fatten up on before Leaf-bare, Brindlespots and Watershimmer were their, plenty of squirrels at their paws, "your relived," Stoneeye mewed gentley not wanting to scare the prey away. Brindlespots nodded and led his love Watershimmer, back to camp, Stoneeye crouched, wating for a big one to take back to Goosesong, he saw a large on carrying a few oak nuts, he waited for it to plant then pounced he quickly back up before the other squirrels saw or heard him, Pawscar nodded, he smiled, it was the biggest squirrel, ever seen. Lovingheart pounced and landed and a young juicy squirrel, its size not very large but reasonable, she back away quickly, they gathered plenty and was relived by Fawnpond, Rosepath, and Waveheart.

Chapter 3

Stoneeye and Goosesong were playing with Maplekit, Patchkit and, Mistkit, Mistkit was grooming herself for Cloverpaw, the youngest warrior apprintice who seemed to have taken a liking to her, Patchkit took a liking to Perfectpaw, and Maplekit was the only sane kit who has one liker and she pretends not to like him but she does, his name is Jacklepaw. Cedarstar and Thrushbreeze were getting back from collecting Cobwebs and Sorrel and Alfalfa. Pretty much everyone knew they were together, they were hoping sence would stop them from having kits together but Thrushbreeze was wider so they doubted it though, at that moment Flamingpelt the Med cat of Brokenclan burst through the clan entrance,"PLease, we need help, the clan is being attacked by Soulessclan!" normaly if it was rouges or anything else they would refuse, but Soulessclan was something the clans hated, they kiddnaped the she-cats for slaves, Cedarstar growled, warrior aprrintices, we will help." Stoneeye left his kits behind and licked Goosesong, he bounded of behind his leader, thet aprouched the Brokenclans territory, Flammingpelt was still bristling in fear, the all of Heartclan prayed this was not a trick, they started to hear yowling coming from the camp, they quickened their step, they apeired and saw it was no joke.

Chapter 4

"From this moment on you will bo known as Maplepaw." MAplepaw was next to Jackletooth her mentor and lover, it was 6 moons after the Attack from Soulessclan and every one got their in time befoer the could catnaped from the clan, despite the clan being the enemys, Maplepaw was happy, her pelt brushed his, they purred with delight, she was one step closer to being with him and having her own kits, Mistpaw was with Cloverfang, her lover, her mentor was Musterdtail, Patchpaw was with his lover Perfectpelt, who he coments fits her well, though she is not his mentor,Waveheart was. MAplepaw looked at her proud parents with pride deep in her eyes, she knew that her parents would find out about her and Jackletooth, someday, but not today, she waited to see what Jackletooth would take her out to do, Jackletooth smiled lovingly and flicked her flank with his tail,"Lets go out into the forest." he mewed, Maplepaw smiled and followed JAckletooth nodded and led her into the foret

Chapter 5

Mistpaw and Maplepaw were talking about their Lovers when Perfectpelt was talking to Thrushbreeze, her belly has grown slightly, Patchpaw was looking at her, his eyes wide with worry, Maplepaw opened her mouth wide with shoke,"Perfectpelt is having kits with Patchpaw and we are not allowed," she huffed, MIstpaw hissed at him when he passed by to get some fresh-kill, Stoneeye was aprouching, he apearently heard Thrushbreeze and Perfectpelts conversation, he sighed when he passed, he whispered something to Patchpaw, Patchpaw followed glumly Perfectpelt dipped her head at Thrushbreezes quite yowling at her disobedeance of the warrior code, Thrushbreeze sighed and calmed down a bit, she softly told her something, while Thrushbreezes kits were waking up, Cedarstar smiled and went over to play with them. Everytime the clan saw him wth his kits, they lost more respect for them, Thrushbreeze was only called for an emergency, Cedarstar was not tod much, Stoneeye was taking on most of his duties because the warior refused to listen to a leader who would go against the warrior code, with his OWN medicine cat none of the less, Stoneeye went with Patchpaw, Patchpaw was dipping his head with embaresment, he was still surprised he ewas going tobe a father so soon. Perfectpelt was licking her soft belly fur, she smiled warmly at her unborn kits, she knew Patchpaw would be a warrior soon, even after ythis, and he would be a great father.

Chapter 6

Cedarstar was in the middle of the camp, his limp body was being groomed by his one love Thrushbreeze, she was grieving, her medicine cat skills could not help him, the kits were next to him, their eyes sad, two of them were training to be warrior and one was her apprintice, Sorrelpaw was her apprintice, Oakpaw and Mintpaw were Patchring and Mistfog, Stoneeye had left with Lilyheart, his deputy to go to Moontree, He had arived as Otterhail and Killerslash carried Cedarstar out of camp, Stoneeye Lept onto the High-Tree, he gazed down proudly at his kits, Mapleheart, Mistfog, and Patchring, each had theri own apprintice, Perfectpelt had left the nursrey, her kits Apprintices already., their kits were Riverpaw, Windpaw, Shadowpaw, Flamepaw, and Earthpaw. All she-cats, he knew that toms looked at them, because their as beautifull as their mother, which is why he gave she-cats for mentors, He gazed down at his camp,"I have travled to the Moontree and have reaseved my nine lives!" His yowl clear and rejoiced, all the clan loved that his loyaltyhad kep thim with Goosesong, Featherfall had left the clan for a Soulessclan cat named Brokenface, the deputy of Soulessclan, the leader was Darkdeath, they take cats and mate with them to, Thrushbreeze went on her free will, she wanted as much power as she could get and Brokenface gave that, even though Darkdeath is more powerfull, he has a mate, a she-cat named Flowerblossom, a Heartclan cat who was catnapped, she was a gorgues cat too, she often comes to see kin and loved ones, as in Waspstorm and Sockslove, her brother and sister and Lilyherat, her mother, and Spotspad, her dad, her originale mate was from Brokenclan, a cat called Blazingshadow, n doubt they still see each other, and no doubt that she still has his kits, Darkdeath would be dumb enough to think their his.

Chapter 7

Stonestar sat at his den wishing Goosesong was there with him, Mapleheart visted him after the White-cough set in but Goosesong was no where to be seen, he was worried the a Soulessclan cat got her, he sent out patrols to find her multible times, but the scent always stoped at the border, the border with Soulessclan, he saw Mistfog and Patchring conversing with Mapleheart, they were looking very good, to good for there mothers disaperence,, he looked at them when Lilyheart, his old deputy padded in to the Elders den, she had left her deputyship moons ago, ad he missed her, he now had Leafjay, who did not do a bad job, but was young, and did make mistakes, her sister Jaypool would roll her eyes at her and continue her own dutys as the medicine cat, Leafjay was the best medicine cat they had, Thrushbreeze was dead and e daughter retired three moons ago,Leafjays apprintice was Starbramble, a sparky and loving cat 


End file.
